How to date a rockstar
by Bandgeek918
Summary: Sara Clement just wanted people to accept her for her and not how she dates the famous Tegan Quin. Will she survive high school with Tegan or will she crumble under pressure?
1. Pre-school jitters

The building stood at three stories, stretching across the land for about 250 ft or so. The paint peeled off the brick walls in sections adding to its rugged look. The mix of dead grass and leaves crunched soundly beneath my feet as I shifted my weight from foot to foot nervously. My backpack clutched onto my shoulders uncomfortably as the straps moved the material of my brown leather jacket against my white v-neck causing it to ride up on my stomach. "Damn it..." I mumbled leading my hands to my shirt and awkwardly pulled it down to meet my black skinny jeans. The trace of my breath lingered in the Autumn air, soon dissipating. The thought of going into this building for the first time, frankly scared me half to death. I sat engrossed in my thoughts, I jumped as my phone went off. _One new message: Tegan 3._ I smiled at the text.

_Good luck today, Sara! Sorry I couldn't be there to see you... :( _

I thought back to the retched building, ugh, high school! If only she was here, Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But Tegan had some touring left to finish up before she could come to finish school with me. The life of a superstar wasn't always fun and games. Especially DATING one.

**It's okay, babe. I know you wanted to be here with me, But you'll be back from touring soon! **

_Yeah but its such a long way away! what if someone takes you away?! I can't deal with that! _

**Tegan, its only two weeks. Suck it up. No one is taking me away from you, I mean, have you met me?** **Just call me Miss Dork-of-the-year! Fitting name, isn't it? Plus I'm more worried about someone taking YOU.**

_:P. No ones taking me, not unless they're YOU. (Two weeks too long)_

**Haha, seriously though, what if they don't like me?**

_Tell them you're dating me. _

**Oh yeah, because they'll believe me. **

_Well, we haven't exactly been on the DL, so I would assume some would believe you. _

**That's true... **

_Plus if they ask for proof, call me. _

**Alright, I can try. **

_That's my Girl! I have a concert tonight, I'll announce it there, too. Just watch it live online, I'll sing to you all night! _

**You're such a DORK. But you're my dork. 3 **

The bell sounded throughout the school yard alerting me that it was time to go to class.

**I to go to class, Teegs. I love you, Tegan Quin! 33333**

_Alright, Make a friend(s), don't be TOO much of a geek, remember your puffer, and I will see you tonight after concert Skype! I love you too, Sara (Future Quin) Clement! 33333 xoxo _

I put my phone away in my pocket next to my puffer. I sucked a lungful of crisp air and proceeded to walk inside the hell called high school.

**AN: Hey dudes! I'm new at writing Tegan and Sara Fanfics so try not to judge to harshly! I will upload more soon. Reviews make authors happy! -Bandgeek918**


	2. Taking Tegan's advice can be good or bad

AN: What's up, Readers? I just now decided to update. So YOU ARE WELCOME. A shout out to HyperActive17 for being my first follower, you're awesome dude! BTW I noticed the random 3's in the last chapter, sorry it wouldn't let me make a heart for some fucked up reason.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT LINE.

The inside of the building looked just as bad as the inside. The paint on the walls corresponded with the school colors, red and grey, but it was faded and peeling off. The hall seemed interminable, stretching on endlessly, and red lockers and classroom doors lined the walls. Students from all grades occupied the halls, busily walking around to get to their first period. The front double doors that lead me in closed behind me, assuring me that there was no turning back now. Fear flitted across my face at the sight of all the teenagers. 'Oh my god' I thought to myself as the sea of students steadily got bigger and bigger. 'I'm gonna die, like really gonna die.' As I internally panicked, I didn't bother to notice a body stand next to me.

"Hey!" The voice startled me and forced my thoughts away for the moment. I looked over to my right to see a girl beside me dawned a smile on her face with brown hair. I gasped in surprise and clutched my chest, my futile attempt at trying to get my heartbeat back to its normal rate.

"Holy shit! You scared the fuck out of me!" She chuckled

"Yeah, I noticed. So, you're the new girl?" She asked , I nodded an affirmative. She stuck her hand out toward me, offering a polite handshake, I returned it politely. "My name is Emy Storey! You must be Sara Clement! I was assigned to show you around!" She gestured around the space and snickered. "Not that there's much to show off." I laughed with her, smiling slightly, this might not actually be that bad. She handed me a sheet of paper and a slip of one revealing several numbers. "This is your schedule and your locker number." I took them in appreciation, flashing her a small smile.

Emy walked me to my first class of the day after giving me a quick rundown of what was going on. "Thanks, Emy." I say smiling again

"Don't mention it! We're practically BFFs already, its the least I can do! So the teacher will assign someone to take you to your next class, and I'm guessing it will be Lindsey, watch out for her, keep your distance, the girl is a gigantic flirt. And you're very pretty, so she will come after you if you don't watch out, but I've decided you are eating lunch with me today, We will be best friends and life will be awesome, got it? Good!"

I laughed loudly at her, I laugh until my sides hurt. Emy looked at me with an expression full of confusion and amusement, wow she really reminded me of Tegan , but just her sense of humor. Wow, I hadn't laughed that hard since Tegan left on tour almost three months ago. I wiped a tear from my eye that had escaped during my laughing fit. "I'm sorry, Emy, its just you remind me of my girlfriend." I breathed deep breaths in and out of my mouth, trying to fight off anymore laughs, which wasn't really working. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise and her eyes twinkled with humor. "Girlfriend? You are telling me more about her at lunch! Bye, Sara!" She ran off as the bell rang again and waved back to me. I awkwardly waved back before entering the class that kids were trying to get in. I walked up to the teachers desk making my way through the sea of students. "Um, excuse me, Mrs. Weston?" I said unsure of myself. The woman was a tall young brunette, Maybe in her mid-twenties. She looked at me and smiled. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"Um, I'm new here and I didn't know where you wanted me." Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh yes! Sara!" I nodded at her

"Well, first I want you to introduce yourself in front of the class, Say two facts about you and then go sit next to Lindsey in the back." I nodded. She Led me around to the front of the classroom. "Class, this is our new transfer from Clayton Academy. Go on ahead now."

I waved awkwardly to the medium group of students. I felt like their eyes pierced right through me. What did Tegan say to do again? "Um, hi. My name is Sara Clement. Two facts about me are, well, I'm gay," I went for it, this was gonna be bad no matter how I tried to avoid it. "And I'm currently dating Tegan Quin." I shrugged and walked quickly to my seat, hearing the class boom with laughter, well everyone except for the girl in the back, who I guessed was Lindsey, Who had a starstruck look on her face. I sat down on the cold wood seat and put my head down, I felt a tap on my shoulder before long. I looked up to see Lindsey looking at me. "Don't worry, I believe you." She nudged me with a friendly smile. "Thanks, Lindsey, I appreciate it." She nodded again. "Yeah, I knew that I had recognized you from somewhere. So what is she like?" I smiled a dreamy smile. "She's a dork, she loves video games and movies, a lot. She has a cool, but lame, sense of humor, No matter how cool she can look, she's always super cute and cuddly. She always teases me, but then does something stupid so I always tease her right back."

"She sounds like a dork." Lindsey smile a knowing smile at me.

"Oh, she is." Her face fell for a split second. "Hey isn't she on tour? I don't mean to invade privacy, but how do you deal with that?"

I felt all the pent up emotions come back to me from a year, in just a split second. Tears threatened to spill as I opened my mouth to speak, but I held them back. "Well lots and lots of Skype, for one. Um, we talk everyday before and after her concerts, I watch her live online every night. Which I am doing tonight. I'm not gonna lie, its very hard, dating a superstar, but I love her and she loves me, So we get through it." Lindsey cooed at me, I blushed under the attention.

"Oh, I wish Emy was as romantic as that! I always have to be the romantic one!" My face scrunched up in confusion. "Emy? Like Emy Storey?" I questioned the girl.

She nodded at me, "Yeah, My girlfriend, Emy. Have you met her yet?" I nodded, "Yeah, but she basically called you a womanizer and told me to watch out."

Lindsey laughed. HARD. "She's so protective! Don't mind her, she's 100% nerd."

Before we knew it, the period had ended and we were off to the next class.


End file.
